Trailer Trash
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: AU Ed has been kicked out of his house because he is gay and is living in a trailer park. He meets Maes Hughes there and things get...complicated
1. First look

**Ok Peeps here it is: **

**Trailer Trash**

**rating:M**

**Ch 1 First Look**

Edward walked dolefully down the road, eyes down. His stomach growled loudly, and he grimaced. He was ready to go back to his own trailer and sleep. At least when he was asleep he wasn't hungry. But a little farther. He could smell food a few trailers away and he quickened his step.

And there! There it was: a rack of spare ribs sitting on a picnic table next to a nicer mobile home. He knew it was wrong....but Ed hadn't eaten in two days. He crept up to the table, looked around and at the mobile home to make sure its occupants weren't about to come out. He reached out his hand...his fingers were an inch away when,

"Excuse me?" a female voice said. Ed's head snapped up and he saw a pretty blonde woman standing in the door of the mobile home, a bowl of cole slaw under her arm.

Ed's face burned.

"Would you like to eat with us?" she asked.

Ed blinked. Normally, people would have yelled at his and told him to beat it.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked, uncertain that he had heard right.

"Would you like to eat with us...me and my husband that is." the woman added.

"Oh!" Ed felt a smile pull his lips "Sure."

"Maes will be here later. I'm Gracia by the way." the woman smiled as she put the bowl down.

"Edward." Ed said, waiting for Gracia to sit down. After she did, he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Ed ate ravenously, b-b-q sauce smearing across his face. He had never tasted anything so good in his life!

Ed saw Gracia smile and he turned to look behind him.

A small car pulled up beside the mobile home. The door opened and out stepped a tall, dark haired man.

Ed felt like his heart had stopped. The man was lean and had startlingly grey-green eyes. His hair was spiky with one long strip that hung in front of his eyes. He had stubble around his jaw and he wore glasses but he was absolutely the most beautiful thing Ed had ever seen.

"Hello Gracia." said the man, and then he turned those hazel eyes on Ed. Ed desperately tried to wipe of the B-b-q sauce from his cheek, his face going red."And um...who are you?" the man asked.

"Ed." Ed choked.

The man held out a large warm hand. "Maes Hughes."

Ed gulped down his last mouthful of rib. "Edward."

"Dear...I invited him to eat...is that ok?" Gracia asked, as Maes sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

Ed's heart fell to his toes. He was married...or at least in a relationship with this Gracia. He saw the ring on Maes's hand. Married.

"That's fine!" laughed Maes.

)))))))))))))))))

"So...you live alone?" Gracia said, concern in her kind eyes.

"Yeah...my father kicked me out and my mom died a long time ago." Ed sighed, taking a gulp of soda.

"I'm sorry! Do you have a job? Do you have something to eat?" Gracia asked.

"Um...I have a job. I work at a bookshop about thirty minutes from here...I'm fine! Really!" Ed said, smiling yet still eating as much as he could. Who knows when he'd get to eat like this again?

))))))))))))))))))))))

When Ed finally was ready to leave, it was pitch dark. He had visited with the Hughes's for hours, enjoying the company.

"Wait just a second!" Gracia said, disappearing into the mobile home for a moment and reappearing with a large tupawear container full of soup. "Here...for later." she put it in Ed's hands.

"Wow! Thanks." Ed smiled. Gracia was really a good person...but Ed wondered if she'd be so nice if she knew the truth about why he was kicked out of his home.

"Maes...will you walk him home? A young boy shouldn't be wandering around here at night." Gracia added.

"I'm not that young!" Ed retorted, yet still smiling.

"Then how old are you? Thirteen?" Maes asked, chuckling. Ed blushed again.

"fifteen!" he growled. They walked off into the dark road.

))))))))))))))))

"Are you really fifteen?" Maes asked after a moment.

"Yeah...how old are you?" Ed asked casually.

"Thirty." replied Maes.

"Oh....you don't look thirty." Ed sighed, a yawn threatening to break out of his mouth.

Maes was silent. "You never told us why you were kicked out."

Ed cringed. "It's personal." he murmured.

"C'mon...." Maes said, bumping against Ed and making Ed's heart flutter. "You can tell me....I won't tell Gracia."

Ed smiled. "This is it." they had stopped in front of a tiny pop up camper next to a beat up Toyota with a missing fender. He lit the campers lantern over the door and opened it. He stood on a few steps so that he was equal to Maes's height. He stood close to Maes, their noses touching. Maes was so still. Ed closed his eyes for a half moment. "That's why." he said. "Thank Gracia again for me." Ed whispered before turning and letting the door shut closed behind him.

He leaned against the wall of the camper, his breathing shallow. He had nearly kissed him...but Maes was married...no... he wouldn't even try to get Maes....Gracia was his wife.

))))))))))))))))))))

Outside, Maes stood with the tips of his fingers against his lips. Why did they tingle as if he had been kissed? Edward was gay? Why did fate have to be cruel to him now?

**So ends chapter 1!! Tell me what you think of it! And btw...itll get up 2 a T rating in the next chappy!!**

**RR**

**-E. Pirate **


	2. Complicated

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed the first chappy! Here's the second...**

**Ch 2. Complicated **

Gracia looked worriedly at Maes. He was moodier than usual and he seemed preoccupied with something. She got up and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Maes...what's wrong?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing." Maes sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh no." Gracia disagreed, grinning. "I've been married to you for too long to know when it is and isn't nothing."

Maes sighed, defeated. "It's that kid...Ed." Maes paused. He had promised Ed that he wouldn't tell Gracia why he was kicked out. "I think we should have him for dinner again." he said casually.

Gracia sighed. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Why? You were expecting something else?" Maes laughed. "How about tonight?"

"Oh I can't tonight. Izumi called and she's sick again. She was wondering if I could bring over some soup since she can't cook at the moment and Seig can't cook period...so I'll be gone until late. There's some brisket in the fridge if you want it though." Gracia explained.

"Alright then." Maes said, cheery again.

Gracia smiled.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Someone wrapped on the screen door of Ed's camper. He sighed and stretched on his bed, bored.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice that sent a jolt through Ed. "You home, Ed?" It was Maes.

Ed leapt off his bed and scurried to the door, tripping over his portable tv on the way out.

"Hey!" Ed said, trying to sound casual as he smoothed his long blonde hair.

"Gracia wanted you to come to dinner again." Maes said through the screen. "She won't be there but she's worried about you. One of her friends is sick." Maes added. Ed opened the screen door and stood on the steps.

"Are you sure you want me around?" Ed asked, looking nervous and abashed.

"Why not?" Maes asked, trying to ignore Ed's burning eyes.

Ed frowned. Did he not even remember four days ago?

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Ed whispered.

"Know what?" Maes asked, his eyes concerned.

Ed paused, about to speak, but then stopped. "Never mind." he sighed. "Let me grab a coat." he disappeared for a moment before coming out of his camper wearing a long ratty red jacket.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello Edward!" Gracia said when they arrived. She had just put the last of the supplies for dinner into the small car.

"Hey ." Ed said, smiling.

"Dinner's in the fridge when you get hungry...and there's a pie on the counter." Gracia kissed Maes. "I'll be back later. Good seeing you Edward." Gracia said before getting into the car and driving away.

"So...dinner?" Maes asked awkwardly.

"Em...sure." Edward followed Maes into the mobile home. Inside, there was a long narrow corridor with a bed at the back. Everything was neat and organized and...homey looking. Ed liked it here.

"Em...excuse me." Maes said, trying to get past Edward to the fridge. They ended up stomach to stomach and Ed flinched, face burning.

His body fit nicely against Maes's. Maes was muscular-he could feel that through his clothing-and so very warm.

Maes was blushing too, his hazel eyes even brighter than usual.

Ed wriggled, trying to get out of that close confinement, hoping that a certain part of his anatomy wouldn't be felt by Maes.

"D-don't do that." Maes stammered. Ed wriggling was making him go hard.

Ed froze and then gently slid to the left, and away from Maes's body.

Maes coughed and then opened the fridge and began rummaging around for the brisket and pie.

Ed watched Maes. He really had a fine arse. Ed felt arousal trickling through his blood stream.

"Um...I think I need to go." Ed said.

Maes looked up, licking frosting off his long thick fingers. Ed blushed. "Why? Aren't you hungry?" Maes asked, concerned.

"Um....no." Ed was betrayed when his stomach growled.

Maes smiled. "I won't let you leave until you eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Ed protested. Maes grabbed a slice of cold brisket and chewed on it.

"Would you eat if I ate?" he asked.

"No." Edward really was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"C'mon." Maes leaned in. "Please?"

Ed frowned and then leaned in...and kissed Maes.

"That's why I have to go home." Ed whispered. "I can't stay here."

He turned but a strong hand caught him. He was whirled around and then he found a pair of warm lips on his own.

Ed murmured in confusion and then shut his eyes, succumbing to the sensation. Maes's tongue pressed against Ed's lips and he opened his mouth wide, sucking in the organ and stroking it with his own tongue.

Maes moaned, and held Ed tighter. Ed's hands wriggled under Maes's shirt, feeling firm muscle and warm skin. Ed felt Maes's thick fingers run through his long blonde hair, stroking it back from his face. He pulled Ed forward so that he was flush with Maes, his chest against Maes's ribs, their pelvises together. Ed moaned and ground himself on Maes. Maes broke for air, gasping.

"Please." Ed whimpered, wanting more. "Please."

Maes looked confused. He blushed. "I just met you...Let's eat." Maes let go of Ed and pulled out the brisket. He shoved it in the microwave and then turned to Ed. Ed looked abashed. His face was flushed and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry." Ed sniffed, before running from the mobile home.

"Ed!" shouted Maes. "ED!" he ran after him.

"Leave me alone!" snarled Ed when Maes tackled him.

Maes held on tight to the wriggling boy. "Will you stop it?!" he roared.

Ed froze. "I want you...but you're married! I can't! I can't!" tears streamed down Ed's face.

Maes lifted Ed up in a gentle and warm embrace, cradling his blonde head.

"It's ok, Ed. Calm down." cooed Maes. He could feel Ed quaking. "Can you tell me what happened? Why exactly did you get kicked out?"

Ed leaned back and looked into Maes's friendly, hazel eyes. "My dad caught me..."

))))))))))))))))))))

**Ok so there's chapter 2 4 ya! I'll update soon (next chappy will have a RoyEd bit so...yeah) RR**

**-E. Pirate **


	3. It Comes to Light

**So here's the 3rd chappy!**

**Ch3: It Comes to Light**

A rock hit Ed's window. He scrambled out of bed and looked down into the front lawn. A tall dark haired man stood in the darkened lawn, a smile on his handsome face.

"Rapunzal! Rapunzal! Let down your hair!" called the man dramatically.

Ed held a finger to his mouth and then undid his bun, letting his long blonde hair flow over his shoulders. He then opened the window and threw down a knotted rope.

"C'mon! And be quiet! Dad's home tonight!" Ed whispered as Roy climbed up into Ed's bedroom. They kissed at the window sill and Roy began unbuttoning Ed's pants.

"Shirtless already?" Roy whispered.

Ed nodded and pulled Roy's shirt over his head. They moved backwards onto the bed, Ed beneath Roy.

They kissed, touched and moaned quietly. When Roy's hands delved into Ed's shorts, the blonde bit a pillow to hold back his yelp.

)))))))))))))

"Ga-gna!" Ed whimpered as Roy thrust into him. He bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Roy hit that spot in Ed and a loud yelp burst out of his lips.

"That's more like it." growled Roy, smiling.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Ed yelped and stared in horror at the door. Illuminated by the hall light, anger lighting his eyes, was Honenheim.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the man roared. Roy pulled out of Ed and flipped off the bed, hiding and grabbing his clothes.

Honenheim advanced on Roy but he scurried into his boxers and slid down the rope and disappeared into the dark outside.

"DAMN YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" snarled Honenheim at Edward, who coward, naked on his bed. "NO SON OF MINE IS A FUCKING FAGGOT!" the man hit Ed hard against his face, a bruise immediately rising.

))))))))))))))

"You get out....you get out now." Honenheim whispered when he was done. Ed's wrist was throbbing and so was his ribs. Bruises covered his body. Honenheim left, the door slamming behind him.

)))))))))))))))))))

Ed hooked up the old trailer to his dad's old car, and snuck back into the kitchen. He grabbed as much food as he could carry and stuffed it in the trunk. He looked back up at the grand house and smiled balefully. He stabbed his middle finger up at it and then got into the car and drove away.

)))))))))))))))))

"And...that's it." Ed sighed, taking another fork full of apple pie.

They sat on the picnic table in front of Maes's mobile home, eating pie.

Maes sat across from Ed, leaning toward him, concern and disgust and pity all on his handsome face.

"Your father could go to jail for that." Maes whispered, taking Ed's hand. Ed looked shocked and blushed. "And you blush easily!" Maes smiled.

Ed smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Maes. He tasted like the apple pie they had just eaten...and something purely Maes.

The gravel crunched as a car pulled up. Ed and Maes swiftly broke apart and detatched their hands just as Gracia pulled up.

She got out of the car, looking suspicious. "Hey hon!" Maes smiled a little too broadly. "How was Izumi?"

"Better." Gracia said, looking carefully at Ed. Ed looked away.

Ed stood. "Well, I'll be going. Thanks for the soup by the way, ." Ed nodded his head and then walked off into the dark.

Maes smiled as he watched him go...That boy really had a fine arse.

"So...how was dinner?" Gracia asked.

"Well...it was your cooking...it was great." Maes gave Gracia a kiss.

"How's Ed?" she asked.

"He's fine...a little hungry I think." Maes looked concerned again.

"Hm..." Gracia looked into the dark where Ed had disappeared.

)))))))))))))))))

**Well There you have it! I'll update soon! **


	4. Date Night

**AND THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING 4!!**

**indeed....a ed/maes lemon! (the first on fanfic i think...YAY ME!) anywho...comment and tell me what u think...from here on out it gets complicated....**

**)))))))))))))))))))))**

"Hey." Maes said when he arrived at Ed's camper. "Ready?"

Ed smiled. "Yup!"

They had decided to go out to eat that night. Gracia said it would be fun for Ed to go out somewhere other than his job. And so, Maes had arranged their little undercover date.

Maes walked Ed out to the car, and opened the door for him. "I don't care what they say...chivalry ain't dead yet." Ed laughed as he sat back in the clean plether seat.

Maes laughed and sat down beside him and backed out of the gravel drive.

"So...where are we goin?" Ed asked, pulling on his black shirt. He had tried to find the nicest things he owned...which were his work clothes: a black teeshirt and black jeans.

"You'll see." Maes smiled and took Ed's hand. Ed's hand was small, cool and soft in his own large warm hand.

"You like secrets?" Ed asked.

"Well...it depends if the secret likes me back." Maes replied.

Ed blushed and smiled.

)))))))))))))))

"Tada!" Maes grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of a restarant called 'Ming's cafe.' "Best asian food it town!"

Ed smiled. "Cool!" he got out once Maes had parked and they went in, close together but not touching.

During dinner, Ed didn't really taste his food. Damn Maes slurped his noodles so sensually that Ed had trouble controlling the fantasizing moans that threatened to break past his lips. He slid one foot out of his shoe and began to snake it up Maes's leg.

Maes looked up and jumped. "Ed." he said warningly, but his eyelids fluttered in pleasure when Ed's foot brushed his groin. Ed smiled and continued to rub on Maes, teasing the flesh he could feel hardening through the denim of Maes's jeans. "If you don't stop," Maes growled. "I'll...do something...very nasty to you." he finished lamely as Ed applied more pressure to Maes.

"Really?" Ed grinned coyly and sucked on his chop stick. Maes stood and grabbed Ed's hand.

"C'mon...now." Maes said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. They headed for the exit. Right outside of the door, Ed was rammed up against the wall of the restaraunt, with Maes's furious mouth on his.

"Mrph!" Ed groaned, wriggling as Maes's hands found their way to his arse, and his tongue explored every crevice of Ed's mouth. "C-car!" Ed groaned when Maes began to pull up Ed's shirt.

Maes picked Ed up and ran to the car, licking Ed's ear on the way. He opened the door and tossed Ed in. He ran to the the driver's side and got in.

"Drive into an ally." Ed panted, reaching over and stroking Maes through his jeans. Maes grunted and pulled into the first ally he saw.

Maes put the car in park and immediately grabbed Ed and pulled him into his lap, unbuckling his jeans as he did so.

Ed pulled and yanked at the buttons on Maes's shirt, pulling a few off in the process. When Maes's shirt was completely undone, Ed had to sit back and admire the body before him.

Maes had a hard muscular chest, a light covering of hair down the middle to his belly button to thicken into a trail disappearing into his pants. Ed moaned and ran his hands over the taut flesh, teasing a nipple. Maes grunted, his hazel eyes flickering. They then locked with Ed's in the dark, fire burning as arousal hit his bloodstream full force. Ed squirmed out of his jacket and then yanked off his shirt off over his head.

Ed had golden skin, not as tan as Hughes but still beautiful. He was thin and his ribs showed through his skin. His nipples were dark and he had a long scar on his left arm at the shoulder. Maes leaned down and kissed the scar, feeling Ed shiver. Maes then started the suck and bite Ed, starting at the scar and working up his neck, leaving hickies in his wake.

"Please!" Ed moaned, wriggling against the obvious hardness in Maes's pants. "In me!" Ed lifted himself off Maes and slid his jeans down his legs, and finally off. He unbuckled Maes's jeans and slid them down just enough to yank down his underwear. Maes sprang forth from his confinement, the man groaning at the shock of cool air on his member. Ed looked around frantically. "Lube?" he asked, moving his arse against Maes.

"Damn it!" Maes groaned, hitting his forehead.

"It's ok." Ed murmured. He grabbed Maes's hands and sucked two thick fingers into his mouth.

Maes watched, enraptured, as Ed sucked his fingers, his tongue swirling around them and sending Maes into another heated frenzy. "You've never been with a guy right?" Ed whispered, kissing Maes.

Maes shook his head, suddenly unsure of himself. He let Ed guide his hand to his backside, down the crevice to the small hole.

Maes gasped as the tip of his pointer entered Ed. Ed groaned. "It's ok." Ed murmured. He slid back on the digit. "God." Ed groaned. "Another."

Maes pressed his middle finger against Ed's hole and slowly entered. Ed yelped. Somehow, Maes knew what to do next. He began scissoring his fingers in the tight passageway. Ed yelped and groaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Maes asked, concerned at the pained expression on Ed's face.

"N-no...its just been a while." Ed groaned. "M-more!" his own erection was leaking precum.

Maes spat into his hand and coated his erection with the saliva, mixing in the precum at his member's tip. He groaned at the contact.

"Ready?" he asked, positioning himself at Ed's entrance.

Ed replied by scooting backwards, impaling himself with the tip. "G-AH!" Ed yelped. This hurt...Maes was HUGE!

"Ed?" Maes asked, concerned. Tears formed in the boy's eyes, but he nodded.

"More." he whispered. Maes bucked his hips, impaling Ed further on the cock.

Ed groaned and yelped. He put his hands on Maes's broad chest and began to bounce on the cock, creating delicious friction. Maes's arm came up to Ed's waist and held him down. He bucked his hips, driving that spot in Ed. Ed screamed and thrashed, throwing back his head.

"G-god yes! Maes! YES!" he screamed. He reached down and started to stroke his own hard cock, in rhythm with Maes's strong thrusts.

Maes grunted and groaned. Ed was tight and hot around him, swallowing him again and again. Ed lifted off for a moment, completely off, and then drove back on completely to his balls. Maes could feel his stomach clenching as his orgasm neared.

"Ed...ed!" he panted, reaching around to kneed Ed's arse. Ed could feel his own release close at hand, so he stroked harder. He leaned down and kissed Maes, their tongues on each other.

"Ah....ah...AH!" Ed cried out as he came, white seed splashing against Maes's stomach.

The contractions around Maes made him throw back his head, heaving. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before coming, his loud groan swallowed by Ed's mouth.

The seed that sent a warm river through Ed made him nearly go hard again. "Th-that was nice." he panted, limp against Maes's chest.

Maes pulled out lazily, a small stream of seed following shortly. He wrapped his long arms around Ed, nuzzling his sweaty blonde head.

"Yeah... I think I love you." Maes whispered.

Ed looked into Maes's eyes. "It's too early for that. I think i might be in love with you too...but we'll wait and see." he smiled and kissed Maes gently. He looked at the clock, still unwilling to move.

"You know...we still have an hour till Gracia is expecting us back." Maes whispered, chuckling.

"Really?" Ed grinned and then began to stroke Maes. "Good...cause I have a few more things I wanna try."

))))))))))))))))))

When Maes arrived back at the mobile home, he was exhausted.

"What did you do, huh?" Gracia asked as she made Maes some tea.

"We ate and then screwed around for a while down town." Maes said, smiling at the double meaning of his answer.

"Hm." Gracia was suspicious. Maes was spending quite a lot of time with that Edward lately.

"G' night honey." Maes said, kissing Gracia. He flipped over and turned out the light.

Maes tasted different...muskier somehow...more feral. Gracia turned over and mulled about in her thoughts before finding sleep.

))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile, Ed sat and watched the stars through the mesh window. Maes...what was he going to do with him? Maes was married....did that make Ed a homewrecker...a whore...a slut? He frowned...

"We had sex in his car...what does that make me?" Ed wondered, before turning over and going to sleep, only thoughts of Maes on his mind.

**WELL TADA! thanks for reading...up next: A reappearance of an old friend, a suspicious Gracia and...THEY GET CAUGHT? By whome? And WHY? All will be revealed (maybe) in the next chapter!!**

**rr**

**-E. Pirate**


	5. The Unexpected

**So hey here's the next bit...a little sad, a little drama and a whole lotta odd happenings! **

"Hon!" Maes yawned, scratching his back. He sat up in his bed, yawning. No reply.

"Gracia?" he shouted.

He got up, wobbling a bit. His head hurt. A note was tacked to the fridge.

Maes,

Went to the store. I'll be back later today.

love Gracia.

Maes felt slightly guilty. Her writing was small and efeminite and it somehow invoked happy thoughts. And...Maes was betraying her. He frowned and then pulled on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt.

Gracia smiled when she found the article she was looking for on the computer. She was in a starbucks, and had looked up Edward Elric.

Edward Elric was taken by the juvenile delinquent services on Jan. 15 after a call came in stating that he had run away from home. His father, Honenheim Elric, was brought to court after Edward Elric stated that he had been abused. Honenheim was sentenced to four years in federal prison when he was proven guilty after the testimony of Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric's alleged lover, Roy Mustang. Edward Elric was emancipated by law.

Gracia frowned. alleged lover, Roy Mustang? Edward was gay? A surge of jealously hit Gracia's bloodstream. She shook herself and logged off the computer. There was a pay phone by the door and a local phone book.

"Mustang...Mustang..."she whispered, flicking through the pages. "Percivill, Persilla, Queen, Queenie, Robert, Rodney...Roy." She placed a finger on the name and memorized the number.

_ring....ring...ring _

"Hello?" came an attractive voice on the other end.

"Hi...I have some information for you regarding Edward Elric."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Maes walked down to Edward's camper. "Ed?" he called.

"Oomph!" Edward grunted. He blinked through the screen door. "Hey Maes." he opened the door and stood on the top step so he was even with Maes.

"Planning on showering?" Maes asked, smiling. Ed had a bath stick over his shoulder and a towel over his other shoulder.

"Yup!" Ed hopped down from his perch and gave Maes a hug. "You wanna come with me?"

Maes grinned. "Sure." he said. "Shall I get my bath stuff too?"

Ed frowned. "I'm still sore from yesterday." he smacked Maes on his rump as he walked up the hill to the communal showers.

"Can you help that?" Maes laughed, nuzzling Ed's head.

"Less sex...but I'm to young to do that now." Ed laughed and swung open the door.

The room was damp and the tiles had a greenish tint to them.

"So...what's Gracia up to?" Ed asked as he washed his long hair.

Maes, from the other side of the plexiglass door, groaned. "PLEASE don't bring her up."

Ed popped his head over the door. "Why?"

"Because I'm married to her...and I'd like to be with you." Maes sighed.

Ed looked concerned. "Why don't you leave her then?"

"Because..." Maes's words failed him.

Ed was quiet and then he finished in a hardly audible whisper. "You're afraid of what people would think of you...if they found out you were gay."

Maes's eyes were sad. The water shut off and Ed dried hurredly.

After dressing, Ed leaned down and kissed Maes. "I don't want to be your dirty little secret." he whispered.

Maes licked his lips dejectedly. He stood and brought Ed's face to his. "Just wait." he said, kissing Ed more forcefully.

Ed whimpered into the kiss and then pressed his body against Maes.

BANG!

Ed jumped apart. A tall man leaned against the doorway. He had short black hair and haughty raven eyes.

"Ed?" he asked. His voice was a deep tenor, alluring. He wore a tight black button down shirt and jeans.

"Roy?!"

))))))))))

**Well then...OMG! the return of the wayward lover! Stay tuned and rr plz**


End file.
